Anubis D. Hayama
Anubis D. Hayama '''is a member of the infamous thief troupe, '''Phantom Invader. He is known to be an extremely dangerous Dark Mage, and currently has a bounty of 490,000,000 Gems placed on his head, the third highest bounty among the thief troupe. He is also the older brother of Xander D. Hayama and Nero D. Hayama. Appearance Anubis is a tall, slim man who has white hair and has menacing black eyeliners. His usual outfit in following seasons consists of a blue opened shirt over a light blue and white horizontally striped t-shirt. His white hair is pointed downwards in various directions and trails half way down his back. He also wears a crest-shaped ring tied around his neck. Personality Anubis is a reserved, calm and quiet person, preferring to keep everything to himself. He, like Vallon, doesn't speak much, but isn't afraid to speak up when neccessary. He also holds no regards on taking the lives of many, though to a much lesser extent, when compared to the Phantom Invader members. In battle, he is known for his dangerous and unpredictable tactics, as he prefers to use the silent-kill tactics to finish his opponents off. However, he shows a kind and invulnerable side to his younger siblings, though he knows that they do not return the feelings, and is the opposite, as seen when Salventore was planning to kill Anubis' family members, where Anubis immediately threatened to kill his leader if he lays a finger on his younger siblings, though he doesn't show any signs of affection towards his other family members, instead, holding a deep grudge against them. History Born in a noble family, Anubis and his siblings were often strictly treated by their elders, believing that they are the true prodigies and rightful successors of the family. By the time he turned 6, he befriended the other 7 members of the current Phantom Invader, who were also born in noble families. After 2 years, Anubis and his siblings had been fed up being treated strictly, and Anubis personally spoke up. Believing that this is unacceptable, his elders locked him up in a cell, where he was left in there for 3 days in a row. Fortunately, his younger siblings unlocked his cell, escaping with him. As the security alarm had rang, the three siblings had parted ways, each of them shedding tears as they bid farewell. Anubis, on the other side, ran away from home along with the other 7 members of the Phantom Invader and joined the thief troupe. When he was 12, he began his first mission: to infiltrate the Magic Database. The thief troupe successfully got the spellbooks they needed, though they were stopped by the two Wizard Saints, Jellal and Jura, from exiting. With Salventore offering them a chance to escape with the spellbooks, the rest of the Phantom Invader fled into the God's Den. Soon, after some spellbooks, he became interested in the article of Heaven's Signals, and later on, mastered it on 2 years. Synopsis Abilities Natural Abilities Exceptional Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Being privileged as a child by being trained by experienced unarmed combatants, Anubis has displayed exceptional skill in unarmed combat, as shown when he took nearly took down all of the Rune Knight officers, except Lahar and Doranbolt, where he was running out of time and saved time by escaping using his unmeasurable speed. His exceptional skill in unarmed combat is regarded even by Salventore as the strongest in the entire thief troupe. Enhanced Strength: While nowhere close to his exceptional skill in unarmed combat and unmeasurable speed along with reflexes, Anubis has displayed a significant amount of strength, probably due to his training as a child by lifting extremely heavy weights and wearing heavy equipment while sparring with his combat teachers. Genius-level Intellect: Being privileged as a child by being teached by exceptional teachers for hours per day, Anubis has displayed genius-level intellect and has been known to be a child prodigy, as seen when he analyzed the sections of the Magic Database and came up with a plan. Unmeasurable Speed and Reflexes: Being heavily tortured as a child by being forced to run countless laps for hours per day, Anubis has displayed unmeasurable speed and reflexes, probably due to him actually putting effort into the torture, as shown when he effortlessly fled past two Rune Knight officers, Lahar and Doranbolt, to the Magic Database Control Room. Great Magic Power: While his Magic Power is slightly weaker than that of both Salventore and Vallon, Anubis has displayed a great amount of Magic Power which is enough to intimidate weaker mages. Magical Abilities Heaven's Signals grants the user the ability to use three coloured signal cards which effects activate once flipped through the other side. The following effects are: *'Red Card': Nullifies the opponent's Magic(s) upon physical contact for one hour. *'Blue Card': Creates an extremely wide invisible field that allows the user to detect anything within it. *'Yellow Card': Warps both the user and the opponent to an alternate reality, called Spook Castle. The user will be placed in a surveilance camera room to observe the opponent, while the opponent will be placed on the lowest floor of the castle. The castle nullifies the opponent's Magic Power, and has 25 floors, each containing deadly traps, which difficulties rise once per floor. The opponent will be given a time limit of half an hour to get to the highest floor, and if the time is up, the castle collapses, crushing the opponent. If the opponent succeeds to get to the highest floor, both the user and the opponent will be warped back to their original reality. Once per use, the user cannot use it for the next 72 hours. However, there is also one certain condition that must be met to activate the signal cards' effects: *The user must warn the opponent, for example: if the user warns the opponent to not attack them, and the opponent ignores it and does the aforementioned action, the user can activate either of the cards. Relationships Nero D. Hayama Xander D. Hayama Trivia *His appearance is based on Yami Bakura of the Yu-Gi-Oh series. Category:Anti-Villain Category:JustinWong Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Dark Mage Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Articles in process